


Dreaming, Dreamers, Drowning

by Little_buttercup



Series: Nereval and Nerevar [32]
Category: Elder Scrolls III: Morrowind, Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Umbriel (mentioned)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-09
Updated: 2018-09-09
Packaged: 2019-07-10 05:59:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15943214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_buttercup/pseuds/Little_buttercup
Summary: twas my birthday on Monday the 3rd and I got the two elder scrolls books - well worth the read!





	Dreaming, Dreamers, Drowning

The fire crackled quietly as she was curled on a rug, reading about the life of Barenziah with a bowl of steaming stew next to her as well as a small pile of other books she had planned to get through. Aidrian had finally puckered up the courage to ask the woman of his dreams to marry him, so he was off doing just that while she waited at the cosy little manor of his. The Dragonborn had completed his end of the prophecy, but for some reason she had a sinking feeling that they were not yet done, neither of them.

 

But for now, catching a breather was important.   

 

The fire had eventually burned quite low by the time Nereval looked up from the book she was on, blinking wearily and staring at the mesmerizing embers. It was then that she found herself in a trance, the embers morphed into lava and she could smell the familiar ash of Morrowind, but this time on a much more potent level than she ever remembered it being. Looking around, she was sat on a warm rock with the lava flowing around her, and looking into the distance there was smoke rising from what remained of a small village, and instantly her heart clenched within her chest. 

 

Rising shakily to her legs, she struggled to peer into the distance to see if there were any survivors, anything that would be a tell tale sign of where she was. For a while she couldn’t see anything and she sunk back down onto the rock, tucking her legs underneath her and nervously she twisted a ring on her finger. Feeling the sharp edges even after all these years calmed her racing mind, but not her racing heart. It gave her a moment to take in all the destruction around her. But then she glanced towards Red Mountain, and easily regretted it. 

 

The sight of the Volcano brought back a rush of old memories, then it was as if she could feel the mountains rage inside of her chest, the overwhelming anger caused her to suck in a gasp of air as if she had lost all ability to breathe normally.

 

Then she was back in the room, the embers had all but cooled down and there was a heavy hand on her shoulder. 

 

“Breathe.” Came the voice, and vaguely she did recognize it. A second later and she was doing as the voice had commanded, taking in a deep breath and letting it out very slowly. 

 

When did she start crying? 

 

With a wipe of her sleeve, she smiled weakly up at Nerevar, “Did you see it too?” 

 

“I did.” He had a frown on his face, “You should sleep.” 

 

Just as she was making her way to her own little pocket of Aidrians Manor, she was stopped by the said Altmer, who seemed a little troubled. 

 

“Nereval, you were around Tamriel in the last two hundred years, correct?” 

 

She simply nodded in affirmation. 

 

“Well, I was in Whiterun today, as you know, and Ysolda told me a strange thing today. I found a weird tree, did some hero stuff and went back to find her due to a note I found on an Orc. With the tree sap in tow, as well. She said something about it falling from a floating city-” 

 

“Umbriel.” She grimaced, “Why in the name of Azura would she want something that could have possibly came from Umbriel?” 

 

“So there was a floating city!” Aidrians eyes lit up, and she inwardly groaned. 

 

“I didn’t see it myself, but I heard the awful rumors. I'm not sure who else you could ask about it, but you could try one of the mage factions.” 

 

Aidrian sighed, "Yeah, they probably would know more about it." He took a moment to study the dark rings under her eyes, "Troubling dreams again?” 

 

The Dunmer pursed her lips, "Something like that. I'll catch up with you in the morning." She gave him half a wave and turned to go.

 

“I don’t think roses will help you, the smell is quite strong and I think it's starting to linger in here a bit, but I have heard Lavender helps a whole lot if you’re going to start looking into alchemy to help you sleep.” 

 

“Roses?” She turned to look back at him in confusion, then her face dropped.

 

“Oh, shit.” 

 


End file.
